Powerpuff Girls are back!
by Name's the Ring Leader
Summary: Thanks to professor Utonium, the girls are older and more human, still having their powers, but that doesn't mean life is gonna ease up on them. They'll deal with new and old enemies as they find new things that came with them growing up. don't expect a new "episode" each week though. and feel free to give your opinion. and i know it's not the best, but i tried my best, alright?
1. Ep 1: A New Start

_"The City, of Townsville! a typically peaceful place thanks to a group of little girls; well, LITTLE isn't the right word to use anymore. Ah, yes, the little girls we knew have changed since last time. they now have the proper bodies they needed from their ole' stubby arms and legs, which had no form of fingers or toes before, but what has changed the most is that they're grown up now, being teens now and all. That's right, thanks to the Professor, he was able to do this when he tried to make them more human-like then they were, not expecting the growth spurt like that. You know, i wonder what the girls are up to now."_

In a classroom of a high school, packed with students who were bored and twiddling their pencils, a flash of red was zooming left and right across the white board as math formulas were being written down faster then the eye could keep up with. It was Blossom who was writing down math equations down from some class-work paper. Blossom, being her usual self, kept to her old attire, though modified with black leggings that went up to her thighs. her hair still long down to her knees, she kept the old heart shaped hair-pin in its place, letting her hair look like a slim ocean of orange. along with these changes, she's also now wearing a white cloth jacket that had strips of red down the sides. When she was said and done with writing the math problems down upon the board, the teacher, who wore a purple trench coat, black shorts, and a red shirt got up and clapped with a cheerful smile **.** "Wonderful, Blossom, simply wonderful. You always amaze me with your powers."  
"Thank you, Mrs Banzai. It was my pleasure to help out with writing all of these problems down. it's a bit of my specialty, you know?"  
"I can very well see that, Blossom." Miss Banzi had a small chuckle as she looked over the board. "If you weren't in this class now, this would have taken me an hour, at the most."  
"again, it was no problem! I'm happy to help whenever it is necessary." with a loud ring, the bell would sound off for the start of math, being very loud as a bell normally would be. **  
**"Ah, and right on time. Blossom, please sit down, if you wouldn't mind."  
"yes ma'am!" Blossom turned to light as she sat down in her seat, smiling brightly, her speed making some papers flutter. Mrs. Banzai would then proceed with teaching the class with a cheerful attitude.

Away from the school is a small store, about a few blocks away. In the store, almost everything that was cute and or pink was disappearing off the shelves, all thanks to the girl in blue, Bubbles. She was zooming around the store as she grabbed as many cute little items as she could, all noticeably low in price. When Bubbles got to the cash register, she gave all her stuff to the employee for him to run them over and pay. **  
**"Wow, you're really going at it, aren't ya?" Bubbles giggles as she hovers her hand over her mouth, smiling. With an attire almost identicle to her old clothes, much akin to Blossom, the only things that changed for her were the large boots that she adorned, along with a heart shaped necklace wrapped around her neck. her pony tails were still kept, through looked more like twin buns then anything else.  
"Ya, gotta take advantage of sales, am i right?" She giggles again, smiling brightly with joy. The man chuckled as he scanned the items for Bubbles. **  
**"Can't disagree with ya' on that, i'll say that much."

Some blocks away from their, their was a sports competition going on; Boys vs Girls soccer of teens and adults, having a good ole' competition, and of the many players was Buttercups, who was restricting her powers to make the game a fair one. Unlike her sisters, she wore a green and black striped tank top, wearing a green jacket that had a white trim, along with long pants that went to her ankles and no stockings. The game was at its final minute, the girls winning, 23 to 22, and the boys had the ball, Buttercup on the defense. She was running by the boy with the ball, trying to trip him up to stall for time. The boy got ready to kick, but before he could, the buzzer went off, signifying that the time has passed, and the girls win. they all huddled up and cheered. **  
**"Alright! We did it!" Buttercups shouted out as she shot up into the air, hovering just a few inches off the players heads. **  
**"No fair! You guys had a super human girl on your team!" One of the boys called out, pointing right at Buttercups. **  
**"Well hey, at least i RESTRICTED my powers! Be grateful for that, at least"  
"But you still had powers, meaning that you could have used them any time in this game!"  
"Oh shut up and stop being such a baby, you baby!" Buttercups grabbed the teenager quickly and hung him on a lamp-post by the collar of his shirt. **  
**"Hey, get me down, you jerk!" The boy would wriggle about as he hung on the lamp post, doing his best to get off.  
"Sorry, but I've got to get going. See ya' later, Rick!" She zoomed back down to the group of girls as they were walking to a large van, the girls all hopping in and driving away while the guys tried to get the boy off the lamp post.

 _"Ah, yes, the girls seem to be doing just fine, and they seem to have picked up a few things since they grew up. But wait a minute, what's this?"_ At a jewelry shop, just a few feet away, a short man was walking over to it with some sort of blaster in hand. _"Oh man, i think we ALL remember this man a little TOO well. Yes, this vile 'man' who ran around the town, making a muck. why it is none other, then Mojo Jojo."_ Mojo Jojo aimed his blaster at the shop and fired, the window breaking as the store then cried for help. people were running out of fear now as Mojo Jojo went into the shop and took as many diamonds he could take. At the Town Hall though, the Mayor was casually eating some pickles, relaxing in his chair, legs kicked up. **  
**"oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! man, do i love me some pickles on peaceful days like these!" He ate up until Ms. Bellum came in and said, "Mr. Mayor?"  
"Ah, Ms. Bellum, good to see you again! what is it that you need of me?"  
"Well, it appears that Mojo Jojo is at it yet again" The Mayor was surprised as he spit out his pickles. **  
**"He's back!? But he hasn't attacked the city in weeks!"  
"He hasn't attacked for 2 days, actually."  
"That isn't the point! He must have hatched a serious plan if he took so long! I'm calling the girls!" He slammed his fist down on a red button on his desk, which was next to a monitor done up to look like Power Puff Hotline. The monitor camera turned on as the Mayor recorded a messege. "Girls, if you get this, I'm letting you know that Mojo is back and is most likely up to no good! get him this instance before his plan destroys all of my precious pickles!" The message was then sent as the Mayor went right back to eating his pickles, calming back down in a near instant.

The girls were just doing their things at that time; Blossom was just leaving school as it had just ended, Bubbles had her bags full of her recently bought items as she was heading back home, and Buttercups was riding with the team she played with at the soccer game. At that moment, they all received a message from their phones, a familiar jingle played with a trumpet, a piano, and an electric guitar respectively. They all looked at their phones and listened to the message, now having a displeased look; not because they have to save the city again, but because the Mayor was worrying about 'pickles' over the city. never the less, the girls stopped and or dropped what they were doing and flew out to meet up in the park before going quickly to find Mojo. when they found him, they saw that Mojo had a large bag full of diamonds over his shoulder as he had his blaster still in hand.  
"Hey, Mojo, how about you put those diamonds back where they belong, huh!?" Blossom called out with a fist in the air.  
"ya, you meanie!"  
"Come on now, you monkey, put them back before we clobber ya'!"  
"ah~, yes, the PowerPuff Girls. for a minute, i hardly recognized you."  
"Just shut up and get moving, Mo-joke!"  
"that is not gonna happen! I took these diamonds, thus making them mine, as they are in my hands as i have stole them, and i shall keep them and not put them pack, for it would ruin the sense of me stealing them in the first place!"  
"Alright girls, if he's not gonna play nice, then lets get him!" The girls started to fly at Mojo.  
"Ah ah ah, you girls aren't getting me that easily. Mo-Jriods, come to me~!" The girls stopped when Mojo Jojo called out for the 'Mo-Jriods'. A second later, a swarm of metal robots appeared, clearly being all based off the apes own mirrow image, though not completely so. They all had large laser-like weapons replacing their right arms, and their mono-eye was that of a sniper rifles scope. after a minute, there were now hundreds of them that flooded the area around the girls and Mojo.  
"Wow, a little too into yourself, huh, Mojo?" Buttercups replied with a small chuckle, cracking her knuckles. "That means more of you to go around with!"  
"Oh, that is where you're quite wrong, Buttercup. This just means that there's more of me to attack you! Mo-Jroids, attack them!" Before the girls had a moment to react, the hundreds of Mo-Jroids aimed their blasters at them and rained a storm of shots at the girls, who were running around to dodge the shots that poured as Mojo casual walked away, whistling a peaceful theme to himself. The girls were under fire now, covering their heads in fear as shots were coming down from all directions.  
"Come on girls, we can handle them!"  
"Ya! They're just robot versions of Mojo!"  
"B-but they're not taking any breaks from firing! Th-they're shots hurt! How can we attack like this?!"  
 _"Poor Power Puff Girls. what's gonna happen now? They're being rained down with bullets, no way to defend themselves."_ Blossom and the girls were scared, trying to hold themselves against the bullets that hit them, all the while, Blossom was taking deep breaths, telling herself that it was gonna be OK, telling herself to stay calm and cool down as she held close to her sisters. As she kept saying those words to her self, a pink aura started to emit from her body as ice started to form on her back, which reflected some shots back at a few of the Mo-Jroids. the ice grew bigger as it started to form around the three girls, the shots being reflected and being sent back to the robots. Soon, the ice covered the girls completely as the robots were destroyed by their own shots. When the girls realized that the firing had ceased, they broke the shell around them, all having replaced their faces of fear and worry with looks of confusion. **  
**"Alright, now how in the world did ICE, of all things, save us, and how did it appear like that!?" Buttercups asks as she scratched her head from the confusion she felt. "I mean, am i the only one here questioning that?" **  
**"I have no idea, but whatever it was, it certainly did save us. now come on, girls, lets go and get Mojo!" Buttercup and Bubbles both nod and speed through the air and head off to a volcano with a very familiar and noticeable lair on top it; the lair that belongs to Mojo Jojo. Inside, the girls landed in front of Mojo Jojo. "Alright Mojo, stop whet you're doing right now, before we have to make you ourselves!"  
"what the-!? how did you defeat my Mo-Jroids!? they were designed to never stop shooting, making it very near impossible for you three to fight back, as they would never stop shooting, so you shouldn't have gotten a chance to defeat my Mo-Jroids!"  
"We don't know, but right now, we don't care!" Buttercup yells out as she charges at Mojo Jojo, throwing a punch. For a quick moment, it seemed Mojo would be done for, but what was odd was that he wasn't sent flying. a heavy "Clunk!" was heard, and looking at the scene before them, the trio would find that Buttercups punch would be reduced to being nothing as he fist now rested in a glove made of diamonds. "What the!?" Though Buttercup was shocked by this, she kept on punching more and more, but the diamond gauntlets Mojo Jojo were wearing kept on nullifying the punches Buttercup threw until Mojo Jojo returned the gift to Buttercup. **  
**"oh Buttercups, you are so foolish. These diamonds were the purest i could find, and with putting them together, they are unbreakable now, and your punches have no effect, as i have put the purest diamonds together, thus making them unbreakable! and i made a robot too!" He said this as he hopped into a robot made out of diamonds, the exo-skeleton being seen through the clear diamond, the robot resembling an old ape, Rocko Socko. Mojo Jojo then preceded to laugh as he turned the robot on, a large dome flipping over and covering him, and walked over to the girls, who all in unison used their laser eyes on the robot, trying to cut the robot, though it was in vain as the lasers were reflected off the suit. "It's pointless, can't you see, girls? This suit is unbreakable, both by physical and laser means! not even Bubbles scream can shatter my suit!" He then swings the robot arm, sending the girls flying into a wall. "To beat me now is impossible! Now, prepare to be destroyed, Power Puff Girls!" He raised his arms up, ready to slam the robots arms down on the three girls, though as his fist was about to crush them, a heavy puff of smoke would be released as the machine died down. "No no no! this can no be happening, why did the fuels have to overheat now!" He cried out, kicking the floor of the cockpit he sat in.  
"Alright! Finally, a chance to attack!" Buttercup would then shoot up and at the robot, bolting all around as she slammed her fits everywhere she could. she punched and punched, yet not even a crack was made. **  
**"Didn't you hear me!? This suit is unbreakable, no one can break this suit!" After two minutes of being motionless, the suit would give off a heavy running engine sound as the robot came back to life. with a cocky smile on his face, Mojo would make the robots arm swing around, sending the green blurr crashing into the ground. **  
**"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried out. **  
**"This suit is made of pure diamonds, which are as tough as stone, as they are pure, and i made my suit out of hundreds, making this robot unbreakable, as it's made of hundreds of the purest diamonds! to defeat me is neigh impossible for the likes of you, Buttercup."  
With a heavy, pained, and very annoyed groan, Buttercup would say "Oh will you just shut up!?" she would slowly start to stand back up, grabbing onto her now torn jacket and toss it off herself and to her side, revealing large floods of green aura now engulfing her arms and fists. "I've heard enough of your rambling about me not being able to win against you!"  
"Buttercup, don't!" Blossom would try to get up to intervene, but she'd fall back down on her knees, her legs scratched up and very weak now. **  
**"It's time to end this, Mo-joke!"  
"yes, lets end this now!" Mojo Jojo swung the arm at Buttercup, as would Buttercup, who was very, very angry. The punches collided, making the world shake out of fear. for a long moment, the two fists stayed in contact, nothing happening, not until the robots hand cracked, then shattered, leaving the metal skeleton of a hand. "No! This can't be possible! how did you break the fist!? it is unbreakable!"  
"Ya, well you made a wrong theory on that!" She swings a punch at the robot again, quickly sending cracks all through out the diamond robot, shattering the armor of the robot as she, too, sent Mojo Jojo flying right through a wall and next to jail, the cops looking down at the now damaged monkey that layed before them.  
"Well would you look at that. Mojo's turning himself in for ounce."  
"never thought i'd see the day" The two cops would chuckle to themselves as they grabbed Mojo Jojo and took him inside.  
"You have not seen the last of me, Power Puff Girls!"

Bubbles and Blossom got up and stumbled over to Buttercup, looking astonished and pained.  
"Buttercup, h-how did you break the diamond of that robot?" Blossom asked as she grabbed Buttercups arms and examined them. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
"I don't know, i really have no idea. All I know is that I was just getting so mad that, well, I could feel my strength just doubling every second I was angry. It was an odd sensation, but I can't help but say i liked it."  
"Well, at least that no good Mojo is out of here. He really creeps out to be honest"  
"Ya, same here. now come on. we should really be getting home, it's getting late and nearly past our bed time. I'm sure the Professor's getting worried" The girls flew away from Mojo Jojo's lair and flew home, seemingly happy as they left the aura for another day to question.

 _"Hold on, now how did those happen; the ice shield and the sudden strength? that is just odd. hrmm? oh!"_ The Narrator clears his throat. "Ah, yes. so, now that Mojo Jojo is back in jail and his diamond suit now shattered, the day is saved, thanks to, the Power Puff Girls! but seriously, how did those things happen? I've never seen those things happen before, have you guys? this is hurting my head just thinking about it.


	2. Ep 2: Growing Troubles

" _The City, of Townsville! And what do you know? There's a plant exhibit that just opened today, and the girls and the professor all went to see all the plants, and wouldn't you also know it? Blossom AND the Professor are excited over them all. How cute of those two."_

 **The girls and Professor, as explained by the Narrator, were walking around as Blossom and Utonium were excited over the various kinds of plants. Buttercup was getting bored though as Bubbles was looking at some plants she found cute.**

"Blossom, Blossom, look at this Venus Beetle Trap!" **Utonium calls Blossom over as he pointed to a plant that looked very much like a Venus Fly Trap, but this one was larger the the before mentioned fly trap. Blossom came over and nearly squealed her head off, being fascinated by it.**

"That's one of MANY rare Venus traps known to man, and we get to see it in person!" **The two were having a blast, almost like kids in a candy shop.**

"Can someone PLEASE explain what is so 'cool' about plants?" **Buttercup asks, a hint of annoyance crawling out from her voice.  
** "Oh, trust me, there are plenty of plants that are truly cool for the average person. And plus, many plants of defense mechanism that can be quite intriguing." **Utonium explains as he looked around at many other plants; some were boxer-like plants, some were covered in thorns. For Blossom and Utonium, this was a scientific paradise. As they all walked around, Bubbles looked to her side and found a bag of seeds to her side, labeled as "Floresha Seeds." This made her curious as she went over to them and read the description, which read "These seeds are mean and are the queen of all seeds and plants!". Bubble simply giggled, then talked to the bag, saying,** "I can tell that you are trying to win me over, and let me say, you did your job."  
"Come on, Bubbles! Hurry up!" **Buttercup called out, startling Bubbles as a result as she grabbed the bag.  
** "C-coming!" **Bubbles then zoomed on over to the group as they were now leaving, paying for anything extra they decided to take with them.  
** "Alright, girls, seeing as all have got yourself some plants to grow, you must make sure to take good care of them, 'less you want them to die." **Utonium mentioned to the girls, looking through the items they took with them, especially the three packs of seeds.  
** "Will do, Professor!" **Blossom says with a big bright smile.  
** "Fine, whatever"

"I'll do my best, Professor."  
"Good. now, come on, we have to get home soon before it starts to rai-" **Right as Utonium mentioned rain, it started to poor as he sighs.** "Never mind, it's too late." **The girls giggled as they picked him up and zoomed all the way back home**

 **Upon entering their home, the girls each grabbed a flower plot each and put soil in them before putting their plant seeds in the pots.  
** "Alright girls, what did you two get? I, myself, got some roses." **Blossom says before Buttercup replied with,** "And why did you get roses?"  
"Because once one of them is fully grown, i can put it in my hair. It'll look nice, don't you think?" **She asks as she flicks her hair back. Buttercup scoffs, rolling her eyes.**

"Whatever."  
"What did you get, Buttercup?" **Bubbles asks with a curious smile.  
** "I don't know. They were all so bland, so i just went with a random one." **Blossom grabbed the bag Buttercup had as she heard her say that she chose one at random. When she looked, she giggles.** "So you don't mind having cacti, i presume?"  
"What!?" **Buttercups took the package back and looked at it, groaning.** "Dang it! What's so good about Cacti!?" **Bubbles giggles at her dismay.** "Hey, if you find it funny, then tell us what you got, Bubbles!"  
"Oh, um, well, I got this." **She held up the package of her 'Florisha Seeds.' The sisters were confused - even Blossom was.  
** "'Florisha Seeds?' Bubbles, why did you get them?"  
"I dunno, they just caught my eye, i guess." **She says with a giggle.  
** "Well, let's hope that it isn't lame like every other plant, alright?" **She was then hit in the shoulder by Blossom.** "Hey!"  
"Buttercup, try to show some kindness, alright?"  
"I was just being honest, jeez!" **Just then, Utonium called from downstairs,** "Girls, come on down, dinner is ready!" **The girls then rushed down stairs and quickly eating up. Within half an hour of eating and chatting, the girls went straight back up, watered their plants, then played around for some time, before heading off to bed in their separate beds. When morning came, the girls woke up and did their usual morning routine, along with watering their plants. They then left to go to school.  
While the girls were away, something was happening with Bubbles plant; it was growing fast, and faster than the usual plant as vines came out of the pot and reached into the other two neighboring potted plants. It was growing bigger as it got out of its pot.**

 **After a few hours, Bubbles came home by herself, Utonium looking at her and asking,** "Where are the others, Bubbles?"  
"They're having a competition to see who's the better sister between the two of them, that's all"  
"Well, I hope they come home soon."  
 **Bubbles went upstairs and went to her room, only to find a surprise left for her; the room was a jungle. Everything in the room was lifted up or flipped over by the plants that took control as light was hardly showing through the windows anymore. Bubbles took a step inside out of shock before the door slammed shut behind her, being barred off with vines, Leaving Bubbles scared and trembling.** "H-hello? A-Anyone in here?" **She asked into the room with a shaky, squeaky voice. She then got a response.  
** "Oh my, you're back!" **Bubbles jumped in surprise, letting out a squeak out of fear.** "I was wondering when you'd come back for me, Miss Bubbles." **Then came a tall, slender girl made of plants of all kinds; her main body was made from the wood of wood, the joints that needed to move made of moss, and her hair made of vines and leaves that go down to her waist, all sorts of small flowers being in her hair. Her dress was made of leaves, grass, and flowers, the cut offs from the sleeves being made of the mouths of fly traps. Her eyes were red, and her lips have the appearance of being done up with blue lipstick, a single thrown in the bottom lip. She got up closer to Bubbles, smiling with a hint of a smirk hidden in it.** "Thank you, Miss Bubbles, for bringing me life. I was so tired of being a simple, little ole' seed, if you know what i mean."  
"I-I don't, actually, seeing as i'm well, human and all."  
"Well, never the less, i am grateful for you for letting me out of my seed-of-a-cage. I MUST return the offer." **She then started to wrap some vines around Bubbles as she giggles mischievously. Bubbles was scared, shivering in fear as she was getting entangled in vines. Ounce she was trapped, Bubbles was then sprayed with a red puff of smoke. She was temporarily put to sleep, right before coming back to. Her face then was replaced with a toothy grin, her eyes narrowed as she was now corrupted, giggling mischievously too along with Floresha.** "How do you feel now, Miss Bubbles?"  
"Oh~, better then I've been in years!" **She laughs evilly, throwing her hands up into the air.  
** "Oh perfect! Now all we need is to change your bland, ole' wardrobe, and you'll be perfect, Miss Bubbles!"  
" _Poor Bubbles, caught in a hypnotic spell. What will she do now at a time like this? Will anyone save her from this evil flower!?"_

 **Meanwhile, at a park, Blossom and Buttercup were having a simple sumo match; without the fat added to their bodies, or course. They kept on pushing on one another, forehead against forehead. It took only a few seconds before Buttercup turned into a bulldozer and pushed Blossom out of the ring.  
** "Ha, i win!"  
"Lucky you, i guess, but that only proves that you're stronger in the muscles."  
"What's that suppose to mean!?"  
"You know that i mean" **Before another word could be uttered, their phones rang up with a message from the Mayor. The girls checked it, rolling their eyes as they were to be expecting something about pickles out of him.  
** "Girls, you have to hurry! Some strange plant creature is terrorizing the town, and it's getting help from Bu-" **He was interrupted when he was entangled by some vines. The two girls were shocked, calling out,** "Mayor!"  
"Hey, hey, hey, let me go! Girls, hurry, now, before Townsville is destroyed!" **The recording ended there. The sisters looked at one another with fear.  
** "This can't be happening." **Blossom said, looking at Buttercup with eyes that turned grey from fear.  
** "Well, whatever it is, Bubbles is their, and she's having to deal with that overgrown plant by herself, and we can't have that!" **  
**"You're right!" **The two speed off to Townsville, only to see that the town was turned into an ancient, plant-ruled town of what they ounce remember it to be. The two flew around over head, surprised at what has happened.  
** "This can not be happening."

"Better start believing it, because it's real. Come on, let's do some gardening" **Buttercup flew closer down and started to cut the vines and plants with her laser vision. But just then, Buttercup was knocked away by something she couldn't even see.** "Hey! What was that!?"  
"Buttercup, are you alright!?"  
"Ya, I'm fine, but that thing that just hit me won't!" **She chased whatever hit her, ready to punch it with the force of a cannon. When she found the person that hit her, she relaxed her arm out of surprise, She found a lady with blonde hair, frailed out like a sunflower behind her head. Her clothing resembled that of plants, long and wild as it went down to her knees. Her arms were covered in gloves made of flowers that went up to her elbows, and her bracelets made of roses and thorns.** "Bubbles!?"  
"Wait, you found Bubbles!" **Blossom called out as she tried to find Buttercup.  
** "B-Bubbles, what happened to you!?"  
"What happened to me? Oh, i was just able to be my own girl: wild and crazy"  
"But this isn't like you!"  
"So what? I don't have to listen to you!" **From her hand, a vine grows out and forms a flogging whip. She then swung it at Buttercups, flogging her while Buttercups dodged each strike.  
** "Bubbles, stop!" **Blossom then got to the scene and saw Bubbles, before telling Buttercup,** "It's no use! Unless we can find out what made her this way, she's not coming back!"  
"Well, how do we find that out!?"  
"Oh~, why I believe you should ask me, Miss Buttercup." **Behind the two girls, the voice was heard, being from Floresha herself. The girls turned to see her, and at this moment, Floresha was a giant, towering over the girls as they looked like ants to her.  
** "What in the world is that!?" **Blossom asked with great fear.  
** "Oh, Miss Blossom, it's not 'what', it's 'whome', and i'm Floresha."  
"Floresha? Wait, isn't that the name of the seeds that Bubbles had?" **Buttercup asked with a curious looked left in her eye.  
** "Ya, you're right. Something tells me this Floresha and those seeds are connected somehow."  
"Oh, good job, you two. So glad you remembered the details that made this all happen."  
"Oh shut up!" **Buttercup dashed at Floresha to attack her, but Bubbles got in her path, making Buttercup stop in her tracks.** "Bubbles, get out of my way!" **Bubbles didn't appear to listen as she kicked Buttercup away.  
** "Bubbles, snap out of it! This isn't you! Don't let Floresha overtake you!"  
"No point in trying, Miss Blossom~, she's all mine, and nothing's gonna save her now~" **She says as she entangled Blossom in some vines.  
** "H-Hey, let me go! Let me go!" **She struggled in the vines as Floresha giggles before tieing up Buttercup too.  
** "Face it girls, when one member's gone, so is the whole team, and that's what happened now."  
"Bubbles!" **Blossom called out.** "Snap out of it! You're not a villain! Remember, we are the Powerpuff girls, composed of Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles! If you can't break free of that spell she has you in, then the Powerpuff girls can't be a thing! So snap out of it, Bubbles!" **When she finished, Bubbles eyes widened, her eyes dulling to a white. She grabbed her head, groaning, like bombs were going off in her mind. This kept up for a bit before a blue aura formed around Bubbles, her eyes going back to their original blue color, her sun-flower hair falling down to her waist. She then turns around to Floresha and asks,** "What, just happened?"  
"Go on, Miss Bubbles. Don't be scared to destroy Miss Buttercup and Miss Blossom." **Floresha says as she held the two up to Bubbles.  
** "Wait, d-destroy them? How could i do such a thing? They're my sisters"  
"Don't play around with me. You were attacking them not too long ago"  
"I-I was? I couldn't have been.  
"Hey, now there's the Bubbles we know!" **Buttercup calls out, smiling.  
** "Oh, did my gas's effect ware off? Well, no fear, i've got more" **She pulled a flower up to Bubbles face and sprayed some gas in her face, but a blue aura appeared before it could touch her face, the gas being nullified.** "Well then, that is peculiar." **She then sprays some gas in the faces of the other two girls, the two momentarily going to sleep from the gas before waking back up, their faces now covered by a grin.  
** "Hey, don't do that to them!"  
"Sorry, Miss Bubbles, but i need to rule this world for my creator."  
"You'll pay for that!" **Bubbles charged at Floresha, but was blocked off by Buttercup and Blossom, both grinning.** "G-girls, get out of my way!"  
"Like we are." **Blossom says as Buttercup throws a punch at Bubbles, sending her back a bit.  
** "I don't want to fight you two!... But if I want to get rid of Floresha, then I've got no other choice." **Bubbles charges at the two girls, her hands out as the two sisters charged back at her. The sisters threw a punch at Bubbles, Bubbles grabbing the thrown punches, as a blue aura appeared on her hands. The aura spreads onto the sisters, causing the two to be knocked out as they fell down into a bed of flowers.  
** "What?! How!?" **Florisha cried out, surprised. She pulled up tons of flowers and sprayed a whole sandstorm of gas in Bubbles face, but the blue aura protected every time as she got to the face of Floresha and upper cut her. The two attacked with hand to hand, Floresha sometimes spitting out thorns and Bubbles sometimes using laser eyes. As the two fought, Buttercup woke up and got up, groaning as she rubbed her head.  
** "Uge, what happened? **Buttercup then looks up and sees the fight.** "Oh, right! I have to help some how!" **She thinks for a minute, then, after getting her idea, she rubs her hands together until they started to smoke, then were set on fire. She punches one of the many vines of Florsha's dress with fire-engulfed fists, setting the dress on fire. The fight between Bubbles and Floresha ended and Floresha saw this.  
** "H-hey, that is not very kind, Miss Buttercup!" **She started to flick her dress up and down, but all that did was send some embers over different areas of her body, spreading the fire much faster than it should.** "S-stop the fire, now!" **She was getting frantic, trying to put the fires out. Before she was fully engulfed, she spat out seeds at the Bubbles, missing her by a hair. She then was fully engulfed and turned into ash.  
** "I feel kinda bad for her now." **Bubbles says as she lands next to the ash left by the late Florisha.  
** "Hey, she was a villain planning on taking over the world, and you feel bad for her?"  
"Well, she said she needed to rule the world 'for her creator'"  
You're joking, i know you are."  
"I'm honest." **Blossom came back to and stumbled her way over to the two girls.  
** "Hey, can either one of you explain to me what just happened?" **Bubbles and Buttercup looks at Blossom, then both have a giggle fit.  
** "Sure, I can tell you what happened after i was saved when we get home." **Bubbles says with a smile, the girls heading home.**

 **Later that night, in a park, a plant was growing, and it was Florisha, but she wasn't growing fast. Then a man with black shined boots and white pants walked up to the seedling Florisha and groans, saying,** "Poor Florisha, you had one simple mission, and yet, you managed to let it slip out of your hands." **He says in a calm, gentleman-like voice, yet having a bit of annoyance in his voice too.** "I won't bother to end your growing life, as it seems very much unnecessary as of right now." **He then walks away and groans, saying to himself,** "If you want something done right, and you have the power to do it by yourself, then don't bother getting someone else to do the dirty work for you." **What could be seen of the man now was that his right hand was covered in metal, the tips of the fingers all having small spikes, and the back of the hand having a large dome with black liquid in it, a white 'X' on on the dome.** **His face was hidden by the dark, but his hair was black, slicked back with hints of white sheen on it.**

" _Is it just me, or that guy a little creepy, and greatly suspicious. Well, anyways, now that Florisha is reverted to a slow growing seed, the day is saved, thanks to, the Powerpuff Girls. You know, after that incident, i think i'll be careful with what plants i order next time i go shopping."_


End file.
